


Satan's Here

by MamaLoser1



Category: Emperor's New Clothes - Panic! at the Disco(Song)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, High School, Romance, Teen Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaLoser1/pseuds/MamaLoser1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Code Red! Code Red! Satan's waterfall has been released! Repeat, Satan's waterfall has been released! Shark week has returned! What will happen to a small town girl when she gets on her period and accidentally summons a sassy, cocky, arrogant, hot as fudge demon? What will happen when Satan's waterfall finally answers it's own screech of cramps?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warnings!

*Warning If You Have A Strong Religious Background, Do Not Hate On Or Read This Story!!*

1\. I am writing this story for fun do not judge or call me out if I get something wrong. 

2\. I am giving the credit for this story idea to a few Tumblr users(above), they get all the credit for the idea I am just adding on to it. 

3\. This may also include some mature content so do not read if you are an innocent cucumber!  
  
4\. Also may include some strong language, just saying.


	2. Satan's Waterfall

                                

**Persephone's POV**

        Fudge nugget! Yeah that's right fudge nugget. You know why. Satan that's why, no not Satan himself, well kind of... Anyway, Satan's waterfall is what's got me in a lousy mood. Why do women have to deal with this stuff can't we just switch off each month with men like seriously. I woke up this morning and found my clothes soaked in dead fetus. After taking a warm shower I reached for the pack of pads that I had(I don't like tampons because I wouldn't like losing my virginity to a piece of cotton). 

        "You're flipping kidding me." I said as I looked into the box to see only two pads were left. I sighed and got changed before I had to mentally prepared myself to ask my mom a favor. I grabbed my backpack before I walked out of my room.

        "Hey mom?" I asked looking down at my hands. 

        "Yes." my mom replied as she made her coffee. 

        "Um I kind of have and issue, a womanly issue." I said as I shifted from one foot to another. She looked up at me with curiosity on her face. "I ran out of pads." I said looking away from her. 

        She sighed lightly, "Why don't you use the tampons." she asked me. 

        "I-I would but, I don't wanna have to, you know." I said as I did a little hand motion to explain better. My mom lightly chuckled and smiled at me. 

        "I'll go get some when I come home okay?" I nodded at her and smiled. I started toward the door to start making my way to school. 

        "Oh and remember to get the ones I like not those other ones." I said looking back at my mom.

        She nodded and waved me a way saying 'Goodbye' and 'I love you'. I called I love you back at her and closed the door behind me. I adjusted my flower crown on my head and started walking to school. As I finally made it to my H-E- double hockey sticks I looked up at it. I gulped lightly and made my way up the steps. As soon as I made it into the doors my stomach dropped. There he stood, my bully, the one person that wanted me dead, well one of the people. James Grey Birch, I despised him, and he loathed me. Basically if we had to make a sacrifice to the gods I would volunteer him as tribute. A few people glared and whispered rude things as I walked past them to my locker. I don't even know how this reminded me to do this or how I remembered this, but I should introduce myself.

        My name is Persephone Cordelia Fiore, you can call me by my full name or one of my nicknames. Either Per or Perrie(like the girl from Little Mix) or you could be rude like the others and call me-"Well if it isn't miss Phony." I heard a husky voice say. My heart dropped as I suddenly felt someone grab my backpack and pull me backwards. "Look at me when I'm speaking to you!" he screamed in my face. I made a little squeak as he glared down at me. "You worthless nerd." James said in my face. I cringed lightly as I felt him spit on me. He threw me back and made me hit my head lightly on a locker. I heard the bell ring as he and his fleas walked away. My world was blurry, but I still got up and walked to my first class. I fixed my glasses and walked into class pulling my skirt down.

        "Miss Fiore it's the first quarter and you've been late to my class for already half of them." my teacher said giving me a packet for the warm-up. 

        "Sorry it's just that," I started off my eyes landing on James who stared me down. I knew he'd kill me if I told on him. "I get distracted in the morning you know friends and all that." I said looking back at my teacher. Everyone laughed as they knew I didn't have any friends. My teacher pointed towards my seat in the back and I quickly walked to it. I started to pull out my pencil out of my pencil pouch before I felt something hit my head. I looked at my desk and saw a balled up piece of paper sitting there. I didn't dare open it I just grabbed it and stuffed it in my bag. I knew what it said and my eyes teared up as I remembered the past ones I've gotten. It's the same thing everyday, just different wording and insults.


	3. Mixup

Gandalfs, JK My(Author) POV

        "These designs are too repetitive! We need new ideas!" the CEO cried. 

        "Sir these are all the designs we have. Would you like us to make some new ones right now?" the scared assistant squeaked out. 

        "Please." the CEO spoke with venom in his voice as he walked out of the office. As soon as he walked out the workers began to make new designs. One began drawing flowers, the other making swirls, but the last was confuzzled. He looked to is and used every search he could to find different sketches to incorporate in his design. 

        "I don't want any swirls or flowers!" he silently yelled. He suddenly came across an unfamiliar design. He smiled as he realized this was the one, this was the design he needed. The sketch he made was drawn immediately and when his boss showed up he quickly showed him it.

        His boss smiled widely and cackled. "This, this is what I call one of a kind." his boss said as he showed everyone the design. "It's missing one thing though. Gimme that." the man said snatching a pencil from one of his workers. He added one last circle to the drawing and grinned. "Now it's finished. Now ship this to the factory and start making the pads immediately." he said passing it to a coworker who scurried away quickly. The boss turned to his workers and frowned, the man from before grinning at his boss."Get back to work." the CEO stated before walking out of the room. The mans grin was still plastered on his face since his boss finally used his design. The man walked to his laptop and gently turned it off and put it away. But, the man had no clue. He didn't know what picture he used. Since he never bothered to check the title.

*Next Day*

        "Are you sure these are the designs he gave us." the factory worker asked. The assistant nodded at the man. The factory man was hesitant before nodding his head. "We'll start production now." he said before punching in the codes into the machine. After the correct picture had showed up he pressed a green button and immediately everyone started to work. The assistant walked out of the factory and toward her car. She sat there tired and well just tired. Suddenly a man in a black suit had knocked on her window. She was confused yet she rolled it down anyway. 

        "Miss Weber?" the man asked. 

        "Yes." she spoke. 

        "Step out of the car please." the shadowed man stated aggressively. 

        "Why?" she asked shocked. "You are being arrested miss." the man said to her. She was shocked, scared, and slightly angry. And before she knew it she stomped on the gas and drove away from the man.

        "Suspect on the run! Repeat suspect on the run!" the man yelled into a walky talky as he ran to his car to chase after her. The woman swerved in and out of the lanes and drove to her workplace to get her stuff. (Dumb move lady.) She pulled up crookedly in front of the tall building and ran inside running up the stairs to her where her workplace was. She walked in and saw her fellow workers being put into handcuffs. Her wrists were grabbed from behind and put into the metal bracelets. "What- what's going on!" she shouted at the man who walked up to her. 

        "Miss Weber you and your coworkers are being arrested." the man dully exclaimed. 

        "Why?!" the assistant asked tears starting to form. 

        "For using satanic symbols in items the public, mainly woman use." the cop stated. The woman was confused she had never used anything satanic related. She then realized what had happened and was frantic.

        "Sir, sir please I know we accidentally used the symbols, but please you must know the product with that certain symbol on it. It's being produced right now!" the woman screamed as the mans back was turned. Everyone's chatter stopped and they turned to her. 

        "Men, move out. Quickly!" the cop screamed and most of the cops left the building determined to stop the creation of a disaster. But, they were already too late the first and now last shipment of Girl Thangs Pads was on it's way to the local Wally World(Wal-Mart). Just as the shipment was stocked on the shelves a mom had showed up looking for cheap pads for her daughter. 

        "Ooh! New and improved maxi-pads! Plus only $3.50!" the mother said grinning as she quickly walked to the checkout counter. "Only this?" the checkout lady asked. The mother smiled and nodded as she brought out her money. "Yup only those."


	4. Nighttime Night Terror

** **

**Perrie's POV**

        I walked down the sidewalk to my house. People drove by yelling things at me, but I didn't care. I soon made it to my house and happily walked inside. "Mom, I'm home!" I yelled into my empty house. She must have gone to work. I walked into the kitchen seeing a bag from Wally World on the counter. I smiled and walked over to the note next to it. 'Went and bought these before I went to work. Hope you like them -Love, Mom' I smiled and reached into the bag happy that my mom had gotten me pads. I pulled out the pack only to see a different type then the ones I desired. I frowned at them. "Girl Thangs Pads; extra comfy and more absorbent." I've never heard of these, but they must be good if my mom got these instead of my usual. I shrugged it off still a little mad I didn't get the ones I wanted.

        I placed them in my bathroom after I put on a brand new pad. I walked into my room and looked around at my poster covered walls. I smiled at them and grabbed my homework out of my bag. Music blasted out of my room as I worked on all my homework soon enough finishing it. I placed some of the binders in my backpack and noticed the crumpled up note still in there. Grabbing it I threw it over in the big paper pile in the corner. I heard a slight purring beside me and saw my cat Artemis next to me. I smiled at her and picked her up bringing her into the living room placing her on her castle scratching post. She purred softly as I went into the kitchen to make some food. I ate while watching some Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Draco turned up on the screen and I fangirled so hard. Yeah I liked the "bad" guy, who cares! 

        The bad guys are usually cuter anyways. I fangirled over Krum and Diggory, of course who wouldn't. After some time watching Potter do the tasks I decided to take a nap. Watching a movie did take a toll on me plus it was already six o clock. Lucky I did my homework early right? I walked into my room and yawned as I changed into my pajamas. I layed in my bed as Artemis jumped up and started to sleep next to me. I layed on top of the covers and placed my head on my pillow. Suddenly my phone beeped and I checked it to see a text from my mom.  **Mommy Moo:**   _Sweetie I'm gonna have to pull an all nighter, see you tomorrow. Love you!_ I frowned since I wouldn't get to say goodnight to my mom. But, instead I layed back down and slowly fell into a dreamless sleep listening to Artemis' soft purrs.

**~Two in the morning *yawns*~**

        I woke up with a jolt as I felt uncomfortable in my womanly area. I groaned and got up from my bed and trudged to my bathroom. I turned on the light and squinted as it blinded me. I did my business and grabbed the pack of pads from the cabinet. I was tiredly doing everything and my eyes were almost closed. I suddenly heard a dark chuckle come from in front of me and felt a blast of heat hit me. "What the-" I started off as I looked up and saw a large fire appear in front of me. My eyes widened as a man or boy appeared in the middle of it. 

        "Who dares to summon the god of the underworld!" a deep voice said. The fire disappeared and revealed a boy with dark brown hair with horns in it and tattoos on his body. His eyes shone with evil as he looked around his eyes landing on me. I squeaked out in fear.

        He had a confused look on his face as he saw me. His eyes then diverted to the pack of pads next to me. He looked at them for a second then glared at them. "Wait a second." he said as he stared at them then me then the pads again. "Fuuuuuuu..." I heard him start to say before I passed out in fear. I then woke up with a jolt and a slight scream. I was now in my bed as my alarm sounded off. It was now morning. Whew thank god it was a nightmare, a scary one at that. I got up from my bed and walked into the bathroom after turning off my alarm. I silently stripped down and hopped into the shower almost slipping. The water gently trailed down my back as I scrubbed myself down. When I was done with everything I reached outside the curtain to grab my towel. It wasn't there, but then I finally felt the soft fabric hit my fingertips. 

        "Thanks." I said in relief. 

        "No problem." I heard someone reply back. 

        After a few seconds of silence, I paused. I widened my eyes as I realized what I had just heard. I peaked my head out of the curtain to see the boy from my nightmare sitting there on my toilet. 

        "Hey there." he said flirtatiously waving and winking back at me. I closed the curtain and stood there trying to contemplate what I just saw. "You done yet. I'm hungry." the boy said. I opened my mouth to yell a 'Get out!' at him. But the only thing that seemed to come out was a loud scream. I'm pretty sure that woke up the whole neighborhood. I peaked out at him again and stared at him in all out fear. I screamed once again. He scrunched his face up and covered his ears as I did so. After I was done he uncovered them and looked back up at me. He sighed and chuckled lightly. "Yeah I get that a lot." 


	5. Luc?

**Perrie's POV**

        I stared at the boy who sat in front of me with fear written all over my face. I was hyperventilating as I tightly wrapped my towel around myself. I opened the curtain slamming it against the wall. The boy jumped lightly at the sudden contact. "Get out! Get out, get out, get out!" I said as I grabbed the loofah on the stick and started hitting him with it. He got up and toward the door, but before I could hit him in the head he disappeared. I stopped midair and gasped at the empty space in front of me. I was confused and put the loofah down and stepped backwards. I rubbed my temples and sighed. I must be having a hallucination from the locker hitting my head yesterday. I sighed and grabbed my clothes and quickly got changed. I fixed up my hair that was now neatly made. I smiled at myself in the mirror. 

        I still felt uneasy about the hallucination, but I just shrugged it off. I walked over to the bathroom door and opened it only to see the boy laying lazily on my bed. He looked over at me and cheekily smiled. Slowly I leaned over grabbing the loofah. I held it behind my back as I walked over to him. Suddenly out of nowhere I started to hit him again. 

        "Hey, hey watch the horns!" he said getting up off my bed. I brought it down once more, but he grabbed it out of my hands and snapped it in half. I stared at him wide eyed as he threw the loofah across the room. 

        "Who are you?" I asked him quietly as I stared at the broken loofah then back at him. He smirked at me after he licked his lips. 

        "I," he started off before he jumped on top of my desk and stared down and smiled at me, his hands behind his back. "Am Satan." he said smirking at me. I was beyond confused. He can't be Satan, the only way you can summon him is with one of those circle things and dead blood... Wait a minute. I widened my eyes as images flashed my mind of the pads I now had on. I widened my eyes for the hundredth time and looked up at him. 

        "You can't be Satan." I stated looking at him. 

        "Oh sweetie I am. I also can go by Lucifer, Hades, Pluto, etcetera, etcetera. Some people even call me Tom Riddle." he paced back and forth on my desk but at the last name he only smiled at my Harry Potter backpack. I shook my head in disbelief. 

        "No, no I can't have summoned you! Oh my god!" he flinched slightly "What will mom think? What will she do?" now I was pacing back and forth. "Wait why are you even here?! Aren't you supposed to kill me?" I said but regretted it instantly. 

        "True I was supposed to kill you and take your soul, but do to the mix up of blood I am now your servant and am bound to your bidding." Satan said frowning and jumping off my desk. 

        "So I'm your master now?" I asked him. He only replied with a 'Yup' popping the p. This is not good, he has to follow me around all day now! What will people think when they see me walking into school with Satan? I'll be even more of a freak! I groaned and fell back on my bed. 

        "That was hot as hell." he said chuckling. I rolled my eyes. "Get it. Cause I'm Satan and I rule hell. That never gets old." he said laughing. His horns shone in the sun blinding me. I closed my eyes, my mind full of scenarios and a gut wrenching feeling in my stomach. I rubbed a hand over my face frustrated and stressed. 

        I suddenly sat straight up and turned to look at him. "If you are bound to my bidding it means you'll do anything right?" I asked him. He nodded at me spinning my swivel chair around.

        "Then, for my first order, you need to look human." he looked at me with confused eyes. 

        "What?" he asked. My breath hitched slightly since I was scared he would kill me. 

        "I want you to get rid of those horns and dress like a regular human." I said scared. He widened his eyes and shook his head. Suddenly his tattoos changed to red and they spread into different patterns down his chest. He gasped and made a hiss sound. I was scared as he looked up at me with his black eyes. He closed his eyes looking down. His horns vanished before my eyes. His "clothes" were gone and quickly I covered my eyes. "Put on some clothes at least!" I said to him.

         "I don't have any!" he screamed at me. I squeaked in fear. 

        "I'll be back." I said to him. I quickly walked out of the room to my mothers and looked for some of her boyfriends clothes.

        I soon found some regular looking ones along with some (what I hoped to be) clean boxers. Covering my eyes again I walked into my room and threw the clothes at him and sprinted out of there. He soon came out wearing the outfit. He passed me my backpack which looked small compared to his buff body. I thanked him placing it on my couch. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed cereal. 

        "Make me a bowl too!" Satan said. 

        "Aren't you do to my bidding Mr. Satan?" I asked him. 

        "Ew don't call me that it makes me sound old. Just call me Luc." Satan said walking in and grabbing the finished bowl of cereal I made. 

        "Luc?" I asked him as I started to make another bowl. 

        "Yeah short for Lucifer." Luc said looking at me. I nodded in reply and started to eat my cereal. "Get me some cookies while you're in their." Luc ordered me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed them. This is gonna be a long day.


	6. Satan the Manwhore

Per's POV

        I was speed walking to school and was practically running away from Luc. He would poof up beside me once in a while making me scream and run away. He would say 'Boo' mockingly as well. I soon made it to school and walked inside. I passed by big crowds of people, I started glancing back and searching for Luc. I stopped in my tracks when I saw him flirting with a girl that yelled at me yesterday. 

        Staring at them caused me not to notice James calling my name. "Hey freak! I called your name!" James said pushing me back harshly. I stepped away from him, but my back hit the lockers. "Nowhere to run now." he said to me. I gave him a weak expression of hatred. He noticed my glare and grabbed my arm his nails digging into it. I tried to push his arm off, but it didn't seem to work out since he then slapped me. "Don't glare at me!" he said.

        I nodded and he then released my arm as tears started to form in my eyes. He pushed me down on the floor as other people laughed at my torture. I looked up at them all and their big sickly grins. My eyes landed on Luc and the cackling girl next to him. Luc looked at me and the other people with confused eyes, but I just shook my head and got up speed walking to class. My tear stained cheeks now we're wiped away. I walked into class late once again and walked to my seat. Luc walked in on the bell and looked around for me. 

        "And why are you late again Persephone?" Mr. Budding asked me. 

        "Dropped my stuff." I said hiding my cheek. He rolled his eyes as Luc look confused and began to walk to me, but was stopped by my teacher. 

        "And who are you?" he asked Luc. Luc was confused and looked at him a little before giving me a hopeful look. 

        I sighed and spoke up, "He's a new student." The teacher man gave him a confused look and frowned. 

        "I didn't hear about a new student." Mr. Budding stated. 

        "Yes you have." Luc said staring into the teachers eyes. Luc's eyes had turned into black ones again which seemed to hypnotized the teacher into nodding his head and starting the class. Luc then walked to the seat next to me and sat down. I looked down at my paper and started to do the work. 

        "Can I have a pencil?" I heard him asked. I ignored him and he growled at me. Before grabbing the one out of my hand. I bit my lip as I stared at my empty hand. Side glaring at him I grabbed one out of my bag and began to work again. Someone threw another paper ball at me. I grabbed it and stuffed it in my bag again. Luc was flirting with the girl next to him. I felt angry and suddenly Luc's tattoos glowed red again causing him to hiss again. I gasped in shock and looked at his tattoos seeing they had changed formation now.

*Lunch Time Yum*

        Luc followed me to all my classes all day. He would do the same thing he did to Mr. Budding and like hypnotize them or something. I was sitting at my regular empty lunch table. Luc was sitting next to me. 

        "Hey hunk why don't you come sit with us instead of this loser?" a screechy voice said. I looked down at my food in shame. 

        "No thanks." Luc said. 

        "Come on you don't want to hang with this skank do you? I mean look at her clothes like what are those potato sacks?" the girls cackled simultaneously. Luc looked at me, but I turned away. 

        "I'd like to stay here if you don't mind?" Luc said sarcastically. 

        "Fine whatever." a girl said. They then walked away from us. I felt something cold drip on my head. 

        "Oops sorry skank!" a girl said cackling as she finished spilling milk on me. Everyone in the lunch room laughed at me. I teared up again and got up running to the bathroom.

        I cried as I dried my clothes and hair off. I was soaked and crying. Two combinations that shouldn't happen at school. I was soon done but was still damp and sniffling. I washed my hands and finally looked up in the mirror to see a big hand print on my cheek still there plus the nail marks were still on my arm. Feeling a hand on my shoulder made me jump up in fear. I looked to see Luc there making me only stepped away more. 

        "What do you want?" I asked him in a croaky voice. He looked at my arm then to my cheek. He reached out to me, but I flinched away. "Don't touch me please." I squeaked out. He then grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the bathroom. 

        "Miss Phony what a surprise you're here." I heard James say as soon as I stepped out. 

        "Please leave me alone." I said giving him a pleading look.

        "Yeah right." he said as he cracked his knuckles. I closed my eyes and blocked my face with my arms ready for the punch. I didn't feel the impact and was confused. I pulled down my hands to see Luc holding James by his shirt. 

        "She said leave her alone!" Luc yelled . I widened my eyes and ran toward Luc grabbing his arms. 

        "Luc! Let go of him!" I yelled as I tried to pry off his arm. He wouldn't budge at all. I stepped away from him and stood up straight. 

        Can't believe I'm gonna do this. "Luc I command you to stop!" I said in a loud voice. Luc looked over at me and and dropped James. He landed on the hard ground. Luc's eyes were pitch black as he looked at me. I stared at him fear lurching in my stomach. Luc close his eyes and shook his head like a dog before his eyes were back to normal. 

        "Who the hell is this guy?!" James yelled as he stood up.

        "Your worst nightmare." Luc growled out to James his tattoos now glowing a bright. I reached out and grabbed Luc's arm. He turned to me and seemed to calm down a little. 

        "Luc let's just get to class." I said to him pulling his arm. Luc glared once again at James before he turned to follow me. He grabbed a hold of my hand a tightly held it. 

        "He won't protect you forever Persephone just you watch!" at this Luc pulled me closer to him. 

        "I won't let him hurt you Persephone." he cooed in my ear. I gulped lightly. His eyes were on me and looked lovingly at me. 

        "Um, Luc?" I said confused. He stared at me and hummed slightly. "Are you alright?" I asked him. Just this morning he was mad at me for being his master now he's all sweet. He suddenly snapped out of his trance and nodded at me. 

        "Yeah just tired of you." he said pushing away. I nodded a little and pulled away from his grip.


	7. Exchange Student?

Perrie's POV

        Walking home was really awkward. Satan following behind you talking excessively and me trying to ignore Death the best I can. "Those girls were bitc-" Luc started off before I glared at him for almost swearing. He rolled his eyes and gave an annoyed sigh. "Those girls were mean." he sighed out. "Happy?" he said looking at me. I nodded at him and started to walk faster as I saw a car start to slow down next to us. 

        "Hey Phony! Got milk?" a screechy voice said cackling and threw something out of the car. I put my arms up to block it, but felt nothing. I put them down to see a milk carton with milk flying out of it in the air in front of my face. 

        "What the? It looks like someone paused it with a remote." I said leaning over to inspect it. Luc snapped his fingers and it was like it unpaused and splashed on the ground. He started to walk away muttering some incoherent words.

        I quickly started to walk to keep up with him. "You and your daddy long legs." I murmured out, but he seemed to hear that. We walked onto my doorstep and I brought out my key to unlock the door. 

        "You wanna know what else is long?" he said wiggling his eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes and opened my door. "School. School is long. That prison is worse than hell. And I live there!" he said pointing down the street than at himself. I gave him a look and walked into my house with a small smile on my face. 

        "Mom! I'm home!" I yelled out into the house. I heard nothing and shrugged walking to my room and putting my stuff down. Luc followed behind me and jumped on my bed. "Hey Satan off the bed." I said to him pointing at my desk chair. 

        "Make me." he said smirking at me. I groaned and rolled my eyes walking away in frustration.

        I grabbed some comfortable clothes and went into the bathroom to change. "You can just change in here. I don't mind." Luc said cheekily smiling at me as I got out. I glared at him and walked to my computer plugging in my speakers and playing some music. I scrolled through Tumblr and giggled at the cute and funny posts I scrolled past. 

        "What the heck is this?" Luc said tilting my screen up. 

        "This is a laptop, technology stuff you wouldn't understand." I said to him. 

        "Well this is cool as shit." he said awing it. 

        "And what is this?" he said pointing at the Tumblr post. I tilted my screen back down and turned to him with a serious look on my face. 

        "We do not speak of Tumblr." I said to him before turning back to my computer screen. 

        "Well sorry for asking." he said holding up his hands in defense. My computer lagged and I gave a frustrated groan as I noticed my WiFi was out. 

        "No my WiFi!" I said looking at the empty bars on my screen. 

        "What the hell is WiFi?" Luc asked. I glared at him as he swore. 

        "WiFi is the special magic that helps me get on Tumblr." I replied turning up my music to block out his talking.

        "There's fucking magic here!" he said confused. 

        "Yes, and if that magic is gone chaos and freaked out people will arise." I replied shivering at the thought of the WiFi going out. 

        "Torture idea #1: Turn off WiFi in Hell." Luc said laying back down on my bed. I rolled my eyes and turned up my music more. The last song ended and then Adele suddenly came on. 

        "Oh my god! Be quiet Adele's on!" I said turning up my music full volume. I mouthed along to the lyrics in 'Hello' and made dramatic hand movements t them as well. "Hello from the other side." I sang along. "Yes that high note though." I said. 

        "Persephone!" I heard someone call. I turned my head and looked over at Luc who was laying face down on my bed. I got up and walked out of my room down the stairs. I saw my mom standing in the living room. 

        "Hey mom. How was work?" I asked her. 

        "Usual boring stuff." she said. I nodded and smiled at her warmly. "What are you doing?" she asked me since she heard my music blasting. I widened my eyes and looked back at the stairs. 

        "Oh just some-" I started off before Luc came out of my room with his shirt off. I widened my eyes in fear and snapped my head towards my mom. she looked at Luc for a moment than looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Mom, I swear it's not what it looks like." I said to her. She gave me a 'Mhmm' and walked towards Luc who was ravaging in the kitchen for food.

        She cleared her throat and held out her hand. "Hi. I'm Defanie Fiore, Persephone's mother." my mom said in a sweet voice. I was scared beyond belief. Luc turned to her and looked at me then back at my mom. I prayed that he wouldn't say something dumb. 

        "Hello Ms. Fiore I'm Luc a friend of Persphones." Luc said shaking my moms hand. She nodded at him and smiled as I stood there with my mouth dropped at his personality change. "You're much prettier than Persephone described Miss." Luc said in a formal voice. I gave him a look as he brought me into this. 

        "Really?" my mom said dragging out the y. 

        "Yes, she said you had a great personality that other mothers don't have." Luc said improvising. My mom seemed to smile at him fully. 

        "Well, I'm gonna leave you guys to it then." my mom said suspiciously. 

        She started to walk away and I turned to Luc, he just gave me a thumbs up and a toothy grin. I gave a sigh since I didn't want to lie to my mom. I caved in to her scheme and called out to her. "Mom. Wait, he's not my friend he's actually-" I started to say to her. Luc spoke up and cut me off. 

        "An exchange student from Canada!" Luc butted in. My mom turned around and crossed her arms at us giving us a 'Really?' look. Luc nodded and I slowly nodded along going with it. 

        "Yeah. Um, didn't I tell you? He's gonna be living with us for a while." I said. My mom looked at me then at Luc. 

        "Look I don't know who you're trying to fool, but it's definitely-" she started to say before Luc stepped in front of her and looked into her eyes. 

        "Oh not this again." I whispered to myself, face palming as Luc murmured stuff to my mom. She was now hypnotized. 

        Great! My mom is now hypnotized by Satan, and I'm gonna be grounded forever! After Luc stepped away from my mom she shook her head like a dog and smiled at me and Luc. 

        "Persephone why didn't you tell me our new guest was here?" my mom said as she held out her hand again. Luc shook it and introduced himself again. "Well Persephone I didn't think he'd be here this early. I don't have the guest room prepared, so he'll have to sleep in your room if that's okay?" my mom said smiling at Luc and turning to me with an eyebrow raised. 

        "Sure. No problem." I said in a sarcastic voice. My mom smiled at me and Luc one final time before walking towards the stairs to her room. Luc gave me a smirk and followed her steps back up to my room. 

        "Great. Now I'm a master, my mom's hypnotized, and my roommate is Satan. What a lovely day."  


	8. 3am Cheeto Cravings

Perries POV

        I was sat on the bed doing my homework listening to music. I tapped my foot to the beat of Hello by Adele. Yes I'm obsessed with that song, don't judge. Luc walked into my room and sat in my swivel chair. He grabbed my laptop and started to attempt to turn it on. 

        "Hey! Don't touch that!" I said getting up and grabbing it from his grasp. 

        "But, I wanna use it." Luc wined. 

        "Then buy your own." I said back and placed it next to my homework. I plopped down and continued to do my work, Luc mumbling in the background. I began tapping my foot again, but this time to Jet Black Heart. Suddenly I heard typing and looked over to see Luc on a Mac book. 

        "Luc, didn't I tell you not to-" I looked over and tried to get up by my elbow hit my laptop. I gave a confused look at my laptop then back at Luc who was smirking at me.

        "I don't even want to ask." I said rubbing my elbow and turning back to my homework. Luc chuckled and started typing again. I felt my phone vibrate and I quickly checked the notification and saw that a guy called LucifersHell followed me on Tumblr. "Luc what the heck?" I asked him. He turned to me and shrugged. 

        "I don't even know." he said and turned back to his new computer. I continued my homework silently, Luc trying to talk to me once in a while. "What other stuff do you mortals use and or do?" he asked me. 

        "We be quiet, that's what we do." I answered back. Luc rolled his eyes at me. My phone vibrated and I pulled it out. 

        "What's that?" Luc asked. 

        "It's a cellphone, we use it to talk to each other when we're far away." I replied. He made an 'Ooh' kind of sound and snapped his fingers. Suddenly he pulled out a black Iphone out of his pocket.

        He awed at it and began to become addicted to it right away. I rolled my eyes and grabbed it from his hands since he was using it upside down. 

        "Hey!" he said. I put it correctly and gave it back to him. "Oh." he said and started using it again. I leaned back to get to my homework, but Luc grabbed me and pulled me back. I was leaned up against his chest as he held up his phone. "Hey, can I have your number I lost mine." Luc said flirtatiously. I glared at him grabbed his phone and put in my number. 

        "There, now leave me alone." I said and tried to get back up. Luc grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap. His eyes were black again and he purred at me. 

        "Persephone." he said snuggling into my neck. He stroked my thigh, but quickly I pushed him away. I got up and glared at him, a little bit scared walking to my bed. Luc's eyes turned to normal and he shook his head like a dog once again.

        He looked at me for a moment before turning back to his laptop mumbling incoherent words. I started to finish up my homework still slightly scared yet curious about what happened to Luc. My homework studies continued before I decided to go to bed. I put my stuff away before I snuggled into my blanket. 

        "Please turn off the light." I asked Luc. I heard him get up before I saw the light and the laptop light turn off. I felt the bed dip slightly and felt the covers go up. "Out of the bed." I said to Luc. 

        He groaned and got out of the blanket and got up. "Well, where am I gonna sleep?" he asked frustratingly. 

        "On the bed. Just not in the covers." I said sitting up and passing him a blanket. He rolled his eyes and got back on the bed covering himself up with the small blanket. I closed my eyes and slowly started to drift off to sleep.

☁️Time Skiporama☁️

        I was fast asleep on my bed after I finished my homework. I felt a warm draft hit me and I scrunched my face up at the warm breeze. It was there longer than I expected so I groaned and sat up. Rubbing my eyes, I yawned slightly before opening them. It was all blurry and all I could see was a big red mass at the end of my bed and a black figure walking through it. I gasped and quickly reached for my glasses before stumbling to put them on. The black mass was walking through the bright red mass filling me with fear. The black mass walked through the big red mass and I gasped to see who it was. 

        "Luc!?" I yelled at him. 

        He jumped back and started to choke. "What the hell?! I was eating!" he said still slightly coughing. 

        "Well sorry if I woke up to a portal to the underworld in my room!" I yelled back at him. 

        "Hey I was getting some Hot Cheetos." he replied back. 

        "At what- 3 a.m.!?" I yelled looking at the clock. 

        "Hey, 3 a.m. is considered the devil's hour, so excuse me if I wanted some Hot Cheetos." Luc sassed back. I rolled my eyes at him. 

        "And why exactly did you have to go to the underworld to get Cheetos?" I asked him. 

        "Cause I was hungry, damn." he said sitting back on the bed. I glared at him as he loudly munched on his Cheetos. He looked over munching on his food. "Wanth thome?" Luc asked me with his mouth full, holding out the bag of Cheetos. 

        I gave him a little look that broke out into a small smile. I reached into the bag and grabbed some popping them into my mouth. He smiled at me and I gave him a thumbs up at the fact he didn't poison them. "Now let me go to sleep." I said after I finished eating. Luc chuckled and I leaned back falling asleep with a small smile on my face.


	9. My Little Flower

Persephone's POV

        I woke up to the sound of All Time Low's Painting Flowers. Luc's snores kept me up after he ate his Cheetos, so I felt more tired than usual. Groaning I got up and walked to my closet choosing my outfit for today. Walking to my bathroom I grabbed my phone and plugged it into the speakers and blasted some music. I turned on the water and took a quick shower while head banging to some songs. My blonde hair stuck to my skin before I put it up in one of the towel twisty things. Snatching up my robe not trusting to wear a towel around Luc, I turned down my music. Grabbing my clothes I looked for my undergarments before finding out I didn't grab any. Sighing I walked out of the bathroom to see Luc still fast asleep.Grabbing a pillow I threw it at him whisper yelling a 'Get up!' at him. He woke up abruptly and rubbed his black eyes. He stretched his tattoo covered arms ad rubbed his shirtless chest.

        I grabbed my stuff and skidded to the bathroom since it was like the north pole attacked my room or something. I quickly got changed before walking out of the bathroom. Luc stood in the doorway with a black towel in hand. He pushed past me and into my bathroom closing the door. I was confused, but shrugged it off before packing up my schoolwork in my bag. I grabbed my bag dragging it out of the room and down the stairs. 

        "Honey you're gonna ruin it." my mom said with her coffee in her hands. 

        "Okay." I said picking it up and placing it on the couch next to Artemis. Walking into the kitchen my mom passed me a bowl of cereal which I gulped down. Milk ran down my chin as I put my plate away. 

        "Honey." my mom said taking my towel out of my hair and wiping my chin with it. I thanked her and grabbed my towel going upstairs to see Luc fully changed.

        "Where did you get those clothes." I asked him placing my towel on my chair. 

        "Hell." he replied back with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and saw him snap his fingers and a black backpack appear in his hands. I grabbed my flower crown and put it in my dried hair before walking out of the room. Luc walked behind me and down the stairs. My mom smiled at Luc and passed him a bowl of cereal. 

        "Luc how did you sleep? Hope my daughter didn't give you any trouble." my mom said side glancing at me as she smiled at Luc.

        "I slept fine, but I think I was the one troubling Persephone." Luc said smiling sweetly at my mother. I nodded at my mom slightly,but she glared at me. 

        "I'm sure you were fine. Right, Persephone?"my mom asked sternly. 

        "Yes mother." I said looking down at my knee socks. 

        "Persephone you can take the car to school if you want." my mom said passing me the keys.

        "I don't want to crash it." I said trying to give it back to her. We argued for a minute before Luc spoke up. 

        "I can drive us." Luc said happily. Me and my mom stopped and looked over at him. I shook my head, but my mom smiled happily and passed him the keys. 

        "Great, now my baby won't have to walk in the cold." she said pushing me and Luc gently out the door. "Love you." my mom called out before passing me my backpack and closing the door. I stood there in shock as Luc walked to the black Hummer and opened the door. 

        "You want to walk in the cold or not?" Luc asked me sarcastically. I let out a deep breath and walked to the passenger seat hesitantly getting inside the car. Luc immediately started the car and drove out of the driveway out the gates and down the street.He put on the radio and on came Hotline Bling by Drake. Luc nodded along to the song as he drove surprisingly well.

*Skipadooda The Car Ride*

        Luc got us safely to school and parked the car. I was shocked. "How did you learn to drive?" I asked him. 

        "Don't want to talk about it." he said grabbing his backpack. I nodded confused and got out of the car walking to the school entrance with Luc. We walked through the entrance and made our way through the crowd of teens. I soon made it to my locker and started to quickly put my stuff away in case Justin came.

        "Miss Phony, don't wanna miss your morning taunting do you?" Justin said behind me. I saw my locker close with a lot of force making me jump. Two arms trapped me and I turned around to see Justin's face close to mine. "Let's try something different shall we baby girl?" Justin said grabbing my face in his hand. I saw him lean in his eyes closed and mouth in a smirk. I widened my eyes and tried to push him away. Him being a basketball player didn't help my weak self at all.

        His lips were close to mine before he was pulled off me and pushed against the lockers. I saw Luc pushing Justin up against the locker with anger filled in his eyes. "Didn't I tell you to never touch her!" Luc said angrily pushing Justin again. "

        Come on man. We can share her if you want." Justin said smirking over at me. I looked at him scared as Luc pushed him again. 

        "Shut up! I never want to see you touch her again!" Luc shouted pointing at me and his eyes filled with fire and rage. "You hear me!" Luc yelled at him. Justin put his hands up in surrender and Luc dropped him.Justin got up and wiped his shirt and his hands on his jeans. 

        He glared at Luc before walking away with his group. Justin walked to me and leaned into my ear. "Just know that if you need the ride of you life, just call me babe." he said smirking and winking at me before walking away.

        I gulped and walked away from him toward Luc. Luc grabbed me and protectively wrapped his arm around my waist. "If he touches you he's going to meet the gates of hell." Luc whispered in my ear. I nodded at him as we continued to walk to class. 

        I felt vulnerable as Justin stared me down hunger in his eyes. Luc hugged me closer to his warm chest pulling me to my desk. I sat down, Luc next to me blocking Justin from my view. I sighed which came out more as a stutter of breath. 

        "You okay?" Luc asked me. I nodded at him and looked down at my hands. "Don't worry I won't let him touch my flower." he said to me. I looked up to see his eyes not black this time but perfectly normal. I gave him a shocked look at his words before smiling at him shyly with a small blush on my face. He smiled back at me and started to do his warm up.


	10. Out With Satan

Perrie's POV

        I was sitting on my bed bored on a Saturday afternoon. Usually kids my age would be out having fun and partying. Well, not me. I usually stay home go on Tumblr, watch movies, or just hang with Artemis. Speaking of Artemis, she walked into my room purring. "What is it baby you hungry?" I asked her as she jumped up on my bed. "Starving babe." a deep voice said.  jumped up at the sound before I looked up to see Luc barging into my room with his phone in his hand. "Not you." I said to him as I picked Artemis up. She purred in my arms as I snuggled into her soft white coat. "Awe it's a kitty cat." Luc said sitting down on the corner of the bed. Artemis meowed at him and slipped out of my arms over to him. Luc placed his hand out, Artemis sniffed it and curled her head into his hand purring loudly. Luc started to pet her softly and lovingly.

        I grinned at the two and saw Luc lay down on his back on the bed picking Artemis up. Artemis meowed and closed her eyes still purring as Luc brought her down onto his chest, she layed there peacefully as Luc scratched gently behind her ear. I layed down next to them on my stomach watching Artemis' tail wave around happily. "What's it's name?" Luc asked looking over at me. I looked down and over at him with a small smile on my face. "Artemis." I replied back reaching out and petting her back. She rolled onto her back reaching out toward my hand with her paw and grabbing it. She pulled it down and placed it on her chest, resulting me in petting her chest as Luc scratched her head. She looked more than happy. I looked over at Luc who was already looking back at me. I smiled at him and sat up crossing my legs.

        Luc picked Artemis up and sat up along with me. "I have a pet too." he said snuggling into Artemis' fur causing her to purr. "What's it's name?" I asked him curiously. "Cerberus. He's a cutie, not as scary as these mortals portray him." Luc said grinning while putting Artemis down. I smiled at the thought of Luc playing with a giant three headed dog. "He's actually small, he's a puppy, very cute one at that." Luc said defensively with a pout. "Can I meet him?" I asked over Artemis' purrs. Luc looked up at me with a small grin. "Really?" he asked me. I nodded at him standing up, my baggy sweater falling down a little past my knees. "Yeah, it'll be fun, plus I'm bored." I said to him. Luc smiled at me before getting up. "Then lets go out in the town. I've been wanting to see the place where I'll be living." he said happily. I raised my eyebrow at him with a smallish frown on my face.

        "You want to go outside, with nature?" I asked him pointing out my window. Luc hummed back as a reply walking to the window. "Yeah, it'll be fun." Luc said as he looked down at the sidewalk. I bit my lip nervously at the thought of going out into town. "Come on you scaredy cat." Luc said, at the word cat Artemis lifted her head up and looked at us. "I don't know." I said shifting from foot to foot. "Please!" Luc begged me. He gave me a pout and puppy dog eyes. I hesitantly gave in and sighed, Luc cheering and walking out of my room. I looked at Artemis, who looked up at me with her green eyes. "You wanna go too don't you?" I asked her. She meowed at me before she got up and out of the room. "Guess everyone wants to go into town." I sighed out before closing my door and changing really quickly out of my warm baggy sweater.

        After I changed I walked out of my room seeing Luc bouncing up and down excitedly in a brand new outfit. "Yay!" he said grabbing my arm once I was close enough to him. Before he dragged me out the door I quickly grabbed my small wallet and house keys. "Lets go!" Luc happily said as he dragged me down the sidewalk. "Luc!" I whined. He didn't stop, but just kept walking toward the direction of the downtown area. Soon enough we saw a bunch of cars and department stores. Luc awed the stores and started to drag me to the nearby Forever 21. When we walked in Luc went straight for the guys section leaving me alone in the doorway. I watched silently as he grabbed shirts and looked at them. I bit my lip nervously before walking to the girls area. I looked at all the skirts and dresses before I made it to the giant sweaters. I squealed quietly to myself.

        Gawking at them I grabbed a few in a size bigger than mine and continued to look around grabbing a few other articles of clothing before going to the dressing rooms. A lady helped me to a stall before I started to try on all the clothes I got. They all fit and I really wanted to buy them all, but decide to buy only a few. I walked out of the stall giving the lady the clothes I didn't want before walking out into the store again. I walked to the accessories section and looked at the flower crowns. Luc walked up to me with a few shirts in his hands. "Found some." Luc said giddily. I smile at him and quickly walked to the checkout with him. "Did you guys find everything okay?" the girl at the counter asked. She had caked makeup on her face and gum in her mouth. She looked up at me and Luc after a minute after my reply. She gave me a look of disgust and shot a flirtatious look at Luc.

        I looked up at Luc to see him clenching his jaw. The lady flirted with Luc shooting me a look once in awhile as she registered out stuff. "That'll be $25.85." the girl said looking up at Luc showing off her breasts. Luc gave her a look of distaste back at her as I brought out my wallet. I quickly passed her the money ready to leave this place. She passed the change to Luc and wrote something on the receipt before giving it to him. "Here's my number just in case you get tired of this." she said nodding toward me. I looked down at my feet ashamed at myself. In the corner of my eye I saw Luc crumple up the receipt in his hand and throw it back at her. "No thank you." Luc said to the girl, who had a shocked look on her makeup covered face. "This," Luc said as he hugged me from behind, "Is all I need." he said as he dug his face into the crook of my neck.

        The girl scoffed at us and stomped away, clearly frustrated with us. My face was heated up like a furnace and probably looked as red as the fire where Luc came from. I reached out and grabbed the shopping bags from the counter and pulled away from Luc's grasp. I was halfway to the door before someone grabbed the bags from my hands. "Hey." I said as I turned to look at them. Luc's innocent face looked back at me as he adjusted the bags in his hands. "What? I'm not letting the pretty lady carry the stuff now am I?" he remarked. I rolled my eyes at him a small smile played on my lips. Luc walked beside me as we made our way out the door of the department store. "So where to next?" I asked looking up at Luc who was already smiling down at me. "I don't really know." he said with a pout look on his lips. I giggled and grabbed his arm pulling him away, making him chuckle happily.

*Shopping Skip*

        My legs swung back and forth happily as I ate my ice cream. I was practically bouncing in my seat, okay, I was bouncing in my seat. Luc and I had went to all the stores and spent half my money on clothes and other useless junk. It was fun to say the least, probably the most fun I've had in while. A grin was spread across my face as Luc fawned over Cerberus, telling me all these funny stories about him. "And Cerberus scared him off, this little cute adorable puppy scared off a god. One of my best memories of him." Luc said with a chuckle making me giggle. "He sounds amazing. I wanna meet him." I said to Luc eating some of my ice cream. "Soon, don't worry." Luc said happily. I grinned in triumph at him. Luc smiled at a certain spot on my nose causing me to freak out. "What?" I asked him scared. "You have something on your nose. I think it's ice cream." Luc said with a small laugh. 

        I widened my eyes and reached up to get it off being stopped by Luc in the process. "I got it." he said. I saw his finger come up to my nose, and expected him to wipe it off. Suddenly a cold liquid hit my face making me gasp. It pulled away and I saw a laughing Luc sitting in front of me. "Luc!" I yelled at him, trying to hold back a laugh. "You have something on your face. There, there, everywhere." Luc said through a laugh pointing at my face. "I hate you." I said through a giggle. Luc chuckled and reached for a few napkins. I pouted at him as he chuckled quietly. He started to wipe my face off with the napkins as I glared at him. My face was all sticky after Luc cleaned it off. "My face is sticky." I said looking up at him. "I wonder why." I remarked giving him a look. Luc chuckled and grinned at me. "We can share mine if you want." he said placing the dirty napkins on the table.

        I gasped at him and slapped his arm, making him say a small 'Ow!' as I glared at him. "You used my ice cream!" I yelled at him. "Well I wasn't gonna waste mine." Luc said licking his ice cream. I slapped his arm again giving him a glare while holding back a smile. He laughed and grabbed my arm pulling me next to him. I pouted at him as he pulled me onto his lap. "You want some or not." he said while holding his ice cream in my face and waving it around. I made no effort to remove his hand from the small of my back since it was the only thing keeping me up. Grabbing his ice cream, I quickly took a spoonful of it and ate it, before shoving the rest of the ice cream in Luc's face. I laughed as the ice cream slid off his face and fell on the ground. Luc sat there with ice cream all over his face. He opened his eyes and looked at me with a playful glare.

        "You look like the girl from Forever 21!" I laughed out. Luc chuckled and licked his lips wiping the ice cream off. "Then it's good tasting makeup." he said with a small laugh. I was laughing really hard and almost fell off Luc's lap in the process. He grabbed me in time and pulled me into his chest protectively. I looked up at Luc with shock written all over my face. He looked down at me with his black eyes and a small smile on his face. "It's ice to see you again." Luc said with a chuckle. I giggled at his horrible pun before wiping his face with a napkin. He laughed and helped me wipe the ice cream off his face. "It was a good joke." he said, licking the excess ice cream off his lips. "No it was a horrible joke." I said to him. "And that's why you laughed." he replied with a small laugh. I giggled at him and placed the napkins on the table.

        I looked back at him to see him already looking at me. I saw his eyes flicker down to my lips and saw him slowly lean in. Biting my lip, I pulled away from him hesitantly. "Let's go home." I sighed out to him grabbing the napkins and empty ice cream bowls and throwing them away. Luc sat there dumbfounded before nodding and getting up grabbing the bags and carrying them. His hand met the small of my back making me shiver slightly. "You cold?" he asked me, his innocent eyes looking down at me. I shrugged slightly at him and turned back to the sidewalk, fiddling with my hands. The rustle of bags could be heard before an arm pulled me into a warm chest. Butterflies fluttered through my stomach as I melted into the warm embrace. "Better?" he asked me, rubbing my arm. I nodded and rested my head on his chest closing my eyes, comfortable with him.


	11. Devil's First Sleepover

Per's POV

        I layed on my bed with my back facing down as I stared up at the ceiling. "I'm bored!" Luc's voice echoed throughout my quiet room. I groaned and nodded leaning on my side looking down at him. He looked up at me and pouted at me whining slightly. "I don't know what to do! But, I got a new idea or torture;boredom." he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes but internally agreed with him. "Think. I have no idea." I replied hanging my arm on the edge of the bed. "Your the mortal! You think!" he retorted. I gave him a sour look before moving on to think. Nothing seemed to pop up so I turned to the only good thing in my life, Tumblr. I grabbed my laptop and looked up things to do when you're bored. A lot of suggestions popped up, I scrolled through them looking uninterested with most. One of the posts caught my eye and I smirked slightly.

        "How about a sleepover?" I asked him with a small grin. He raised an eyebrow at me as I grinned back childishly. "Come on!" I said grabbing his arm and pulling him up with a groan. Luc groaned back and followed me out my bedroom door and into the living room. Luc stood there dumbly as I grabbed some pillows and blankets and threw them on the couch. I looked back at him expectantly and he pouted and walked over. "Do you know how to make a fort?" I asked him grinning like the Cheshire cat. He smirked and snapped his fingers causing the blankets to scatter into a perfectly made pillow fort. "Not like that." I said rolling my eyes. He sighed and snapped his finger s the pillows going back where they were. "It's more fun to make it yourself." I giggled out and layed out a blanket. Luc looked confused but started to work with me.

        He threw pillows at me as I brought chairs in and started to fix the blankets. I laughed along with him as the blankets dropped and fell everywhere, but we fixed it and made it look decent at least. "It looks, um," I said staring at the fort. "Crappy." Luc finished making me slap his arm. "IT's not crappy, if you just close one eyes and squint and tilt your head it looks pretty good." I said tilting and squinting. Luc pushed me to the side causing me to fall on top of the pillows. I squeaked a I fell on my butt making Luc chuckle. I glared at him and grabbed a pillow throwing it at him. It hit him right in the head making me giggle. "Your gonna get it!" he said, I scrambled up and ran away from him squealing excitedly like a child. He chased me around the kitchen and living room chuckling until I ran into my backyard. Luc followed me and grabbed me as I ran around a tree. I kicked at him giggling loudly.

        "Gotcha." he whispered in my ear making me smile. "Now what should I do with you?" he asked tickling my sides slightly making me laugh. He took off my glasses and put them aside making my world blurry. I said a little 'Hey.' at him before I felt something cold drip down my body. I stood there frozen until it was gone. My blurry eyes looked down to see green paint covering my arms. "Your gonna get it now!" I said to him. He quickly started to run away laughing as I stumbled and chased him. I soon caught up to him and jumped on his shirtless back making it all green. Cold trickled down my back again and I saw pink this time, going in Luc's hair as well. I was laughing along with Luc as I picked a puddle of green from my hair and smudged it on his chest and face. He laughed and somehow got yellow paint and threw it at me. 

        Throwing it back as he ran around holding me tightly by my legs as we had a paint fight in the backyard. I was covered in blue, red, pink, green, yellow, and some purple color. My ribs hurt since I was laughing so hard and I almost fell over when I got off Luc's back. Luc grabbed my arms and stood me upright as he laughed. He placed something on my face and I saw it was my glasses. Finally I saw Luc's paint covered face and laughed louder. He smiled at me and chuckled grabbing me by my waist and pulling me into his chest. His fist met my hair and he gave me a noogie. "Luc!" I giggled out and grabbed his hand pulling away and placing my hands on his face. I rubbed excess paint on his face and smushed his cheeks making me giggle. "You paint covered weirdo." I said to him. He chuckled and grinned at me pulling me away. "We gotta clean up." he chuckled out.

        I nodded and walked to the doorway starting to go inside. I stopped in my tracks and jumped back before I stepped on the clean white carpet. "Can't go in there." I said pointing at my house. "Here." I heard Luc say before cold water met my back. I screamed and ran away from the open door blocking the hose water from hitting me. "Luc!" I yelled. AFter a minute or and hour I found myself standing soaking wet in the grass, with a laughing Luc a few feet away. The paint had come off but stained. I leaned down and grabbed the hose and made sure to put it on high as I sprayed Luc. He laughed and screamed at me to stop, but this was payback time. I stopped and dropped the hose on the ground like a mic. "That's what you get!" I yelled smacking my chest. Luc got up and glared at me playfully. He snapped his finger and was dry in a second. I glared at him making him chuckle & snap his fingers.

        I was dry and I smiled cuddling my warm hair. It was dark out and it began to get cold. "How long did that last?" I asked him. He shrugged and started to walk inside pulling me with him. I closed the screen door and the curtains before turning up the heater. "It's too cold in here." I whispered rubbing my arms in attempt to warm them up. "Here." Luc whispered, his hand made a flame and I widened my eyes at it. "Don't worry, I can control it." he said. I placed my hands close to it and smiled at the warmth. Soon the warmth was gone and I pouted at the cold. "Let's watch a movie." Luc said nervously. I raised my eyebrow before nodding and crawling into the fort. Luc followed behind and sat next to me. "What movie you wanna watch?" I asked him pulling out different DVD's. "Sure make the demon choose." he said sarcastically. I glared and popped in Benchwarmers.

Time Skip

        I giggled as I watched Clark throw the bat at a tree. Luc seemed to like this movie and laughed at the most hilarious parts. My sweater barely covered my knees making me shiver once in awhile. An arm pulled me back and warmed me up. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach and I cuddled into Luc warm chest. My legs tangled with his and I felt my eyes get droopy. Yawning my eyes finally closed and I fell asleep to the sound of Richie insulting a little kid.


	12. Pankisses

Per's POV

        My eyes fluttered slightly as I felt something soft rub against my leg. I groaned and snuggled closer into my pillow trying to scoot away from the thing annoying me. The thing rubbed against my arm making me scrunch up my nose. I gripped my pillow hugging it tighter before feeling the fuzzy thing tickle my nose. My nose twitched slightly, I opened my eyes and saw two blue ones staring back at me. I gasped and lifted my head to see Artemis sitting right in front of my face. She tilted her head to the side and meowed at me before walking away. I watched her strut away and up the stairs, sass clear in her walk. I rolled my eyes and layed my head back down closing my eyes slightly. An arm wrapped around me and pulled me closer making me gasp and widen my eyes. I looked up and saw Luc's calm sleeping face leaned up against my head. 

        I bit my lip and tried to pry away from his grasp, but it was no use, he was stronger than Hulk. Giving up I layed there comfortably in his hug. He shifted in his sleep and straddled me, his legs tangled with mine. I looked up at him, his warm breath tickling my face. My eyes traced every feature of his face. His soft bed head that made you wanna brush your fingers through it, his long brown eyelashes, cute button nose, and his lips, beautiful, pink plump lips. Luc suddenly sucked in a deep breath and yawned making a cute little squeaking noise. His eyes slowly opened and looked around the pillow fort before landing on me. His black eyes bore into mine making me feel small under his gaze. His perfect jawline slightly clenched then released as he looked down at me. I blushed because of my thoughts a turned to look at anything, but him.

        "Good morning." I whispered out fixing a piece of my hair out of my face. Luc smiled at me and adjusted me in his arms. "Good morning." his raspy voice said. I shyly smiled at him playing his morning voice over in my head again. My eyes widened and I gasped struggling out of his arms. "Oh my gosh morning!" I launched myself out of his arms, Luc slightly looking hurt as I scurried away. My phone vibrated violently on the fireplace. I grabbed it and saw my mom was calling. Picking it up, I answered it quickly. "Hello-Hi! Mom?" I asked through the phone. Her frantic voice screamed through my phone. "Persephone! I've been worried sick! You know how many times I called! The school informed me you didn't come in! Where are you!" she belted out. "Mom, I'm fine I just overslept and plus it's only- 12:47, oh my." my eyes widened as I checked the clock on the wall nearby.

         I overslept! I missed half the school day. Oh no, oh no, I've never been absent. "Mom I'm so sorry. I didn't set my alarm." I apologized feeling horrible for making my mom worry. "You're lucky I told them you and Luc were sick. So now you have to miss school and have to stay home alone." she sounded serious and slightly disappointed. "Mom, I feel horrible, I'll make it up to you when you get home. I'm so sorry." I hung my head in shame as I heard her sigh on the other end. "It's fine, just don't do it again. Ever." I nodded before realizing she couldn't see me. "Thanks mom. I love you, bye." she said a little 'I love you' back before we both hung up. I sighed heavily and groaned running a hand through my messy hair. "Is everything alright?" Luc's concerned voice filled the silence in the living room. He stepped out from our pillow fort looking at me curiously.

        "Yeah, just that we overslept and missed school. So now were stuck here for the rest of the day, with an angry mom at work." I threw my phone onto the other couch and hugged my arms softly. "Oh, I'm sorry. It was probably my fault." Luc apologized sincerely. "No don't apologize, it's not your fault you're so comfortable." my cheeks slightly reddened at my sentence and I looked down at the ground. I expected Luc to laugh, but he only walked over to me and hugged me. He was so tall compared to me as my arms wrapped around his torso. My head rested on his chest as I melted into his warmth. "I'll make it up to you somehow." he said pulling away from me making me feel cold without him. I smiled and let go of him reluctantly. He grinned down at me and walked away and back over to the pillow fort. I watched him go inside before walking into the kitchen.

        "So, it's the middle of the day what do you want to eat?" I called out to him. Luc walked back out into the living room slipping a shirt over himself. My eyes watched as his chest and tattoos were hidden from me behind the piece of clothing. Luc smiled at me and put on a thinking face, making his nose scrunch up and eyes crinkle slightly. "Pancakes." he said with a grin. I rolled my eyes and nodded before bringing out all the ingredients for the pancakes. I brought out the eggs, batter, milk, and pan. Luc walked in and quickly grabbed a bowl out from a cabinet. I walked back over and beside him beginning to mix the ingredients to make pancakes. "How about some music?" Luc snapped his finger and the stereo in the living room started to play Emperors New Clothes by Panic! At the Disco. I nodded along and quietly sang the words as I made the batter.

        Placing the batter in the pan I let it set before flipping it over. I gripped the pan in my hand and expertly flipped the pancake only to have it hang over the side of the pan. Luc chuckled at me and strode behind me. I tensed up as his chest met my back. His hand warmly covered mine as he gripped the pan. "Like this." he whispered in my ear, gently flipping the pancake. I smiled as it landed back perfectly. "How about you do this." I said pulling away and letting him take over the flipping. He chuckled and watched me as I made my way back to the bowl and continued to make more. My hands were covered in batter as I kept mixing and Luc kept flipping. He hummed along to the music behind me as I gently swayed my hips to the slow song. I turned around to give Luc the final amount of batter but suddenly ran into him. 

        The batter spilled all over the front of his chest and dripped onto the floor. I widened my eyes and started to try and clean it up. "Luc, I'm so sorry. I din't see you." My hands wiped off some of the excess pancake batter off of him and onto the floor. Accidentally spearing it on his torso, I widened my eyes and started to wipe it. I realized what I was doing and quickly pulled my hand away looking up at Luc. He looked down at me intently, his face slowly breaking into a small smile. "It's fine. I didn't like this shirt anyway." he grabbed the back of his shirt and slipped it over his head, tossing it in the sink. My eyes trailed over the tattoos decorating his body, his strong physique making me seem so small. I looked up and met Luc's eyes. He looked down at me and din't have a smirk on his face, but a look of passion in his eyes. I blushed and turned away from him muttering a 'Sorry.'.

        I walked over to the last pancake sitting on the stove and placed it on one of the plates before turning back to Luc. He tilted his head to the side and walked over to me making me step back and hit my hip on the counter. "Why do you always do that?" he asked me. Shocked by his question I stood there dumbfounded before trying to avoid it. I made my way past him and to the bowls putting them in the sink. "Do what?" my back was faced to him as I asked him quietly. "Hide your blush." he replied back immediately. Slowly facing him, I shook my head. "I don't-" I started to say, "Yeah you do. You do it all the time. And it drives me crazy." he brushed his hand through his hair and stared at me. "Why would me hiding a girly blush drive you crazy?" my voice was low, barely audible through the music, but Luc managed to hear it anyway. 

        "It makes me crazy because I don't get to see how your face gets slightly pink. I don't get to see your beautiful face when you look away after staring at me, or even when I stare at you. I don't get to see the affect I have on you and you don't get to see the affect you have on me." he rushed out his sentence making me silent as I replayed it in my head. I looked up at him speechless, opening my mouth and closing it countless times before I finally spoke. "Luc, I didn't know." my cheeks reddened, but I looked down at my feet out of habit. Suddenly Luc stepped toward me, he lifted my chin up so my blue eyes met his black ones. A warm feeling met my lips, and I widened my eyes at what was happening. I couldn't pull away, I didn't want to. My eyes closed as I melted into his arms and kissed back. His hands met my waist and pulled me closer to him kissing me passionately.

        He pulled me up and gently placing me on the counter. His hand met my cheeks warming them up. My hands were covered in flour as I brushed them through his hair tugging slightly. Reluctantly he pulled away, both of us breathing heavily. I blushed at the though of what just happened and tried to hide my face. "Don't. You look beautiful." Luc's thumb gently caressed my cheek. He stood in between my legs, my legs hanging over the edge of the counter, showing how short I was. "You just stole my first kiss." I whispered to him. He smiled kindly and hugged my waist with his hands. "And I'm about to steal your second one too." he leaned in once again as I leaned up. Our lips met once again, my arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer. I smiled at a thought that magically popped into my head. Luc smiled as well.

        I kissed Satan. I kissed the Devil, the king of death.

        And I'm about to do it again.


	13. To The Underworld

Per's POV

        I walked down the hallway carrying all my books and binders in hand. It was almost the end of the day, and I was ready to just leave. Luc was nowhere to be seen, he wasn't there when I was awake or even currently at school. I was really getting worried. My hand fumbled with my locker after successfully putting in the combo. Shoving all my junk in my locker, I managed to not have the books fall on me. "Hey babe." a rough voice said beside me. Closing my locker I started to walk away fear and frustration running through me. "Don't walk away so fast." James jogged up and walked beside me. He smelled like he was attacked by a cologne factory as he got closer to me. I cringed and stepped away from him, turning to go into the cafeteria. I fished around in my pocket for some money and went up to get some food.

        I grabbed all the food I wanted before making my way over to an empty lunch table. A hand met my waist, making me cringe as I heard someone whisper in my ear. "You can sit with me." James smirked at me and winked before walking away. My feet dragged slightly before I sat down. I looked around the room to try and spot Luc somewhere, but he wasn't anywhere. Sighing, I turned back to my food picking at it, losing my appetite. A body leaned into my side making me look up and see James once again. He had a smug smirk on his face and looked me up and down making me uncomfortable. "Where's your little boy toy?" he asked me, scooting closer. My eyes narrowed and I looked up at him. "He's not a boy toy." my voice was harsh, making his sick smile widen. "And I don't know. He just disappeared." my eyes trailed down to my hands, my mood immediately changing.

        "Well, that's good isn't it." his hand met my thigh, I scooted away feeling very anxious to leave. "Why is that good?" I stared at him suspiciously, I was gently sliding off the bench to get away from him. "Because he won't be here to stop anything." he rubbed circles into my thigh. I widened my eyes and got up from my seat, speeding away from him. I slammed the door to the cafeteria open and looked behind me walking away as fast as I could. My hand fumbled with the lock as I tried to open my locker. A hand slammed beside my head on the locker beside me making me shriek slightly. "Why are you running from me?" a deep voice whispered in my ear. I turned around to see James staring down at me hungrily. "James, please leave me alone." my quiet voice echoed through the empty halls. He smirked and stalked closer to me. "Now why would I do that babe?" he started playing with my hair.

        "Cause I said so." I pushed him away from me and walked far from him. I was suddenly pushed up against a locker, my head slamming against it. My vision blurred and focused on an angry looking James in front of me. "You do not walk away from me." his nails dug into my arm making me hiss at him. "Let me go!" I yelled trying to pry him off of me. "Not until I get what I want." his voice was low and frightening, making me shiver. He snarled and leaned in pushing me into the lockers. His lips roughly met mine, his teeth biting down on my lip, the taste of blood seeping through my mouth. My hands met his chest pounding on it to try and get him away. His hands gripped my arms the feeling of bruises starting to form. He pulled away and started to harshly suck on my neck. "Stop!" I yelled. He covered my mouth with his hand muffling my screams. 

        Tears started to form in my eyes as I screamed into his hand struggling in his grip. "Shut up!" he screamed at me pushing me back making my head bang against metal once again. Tears started to fall down my face. I felt the weight of him fall off of me. I fell down on the ground crying as I stared at my bruised arms. The taste of blood still in my mouth. I looked up, my vision blurring up. A body stood away from me, another on the ground looking unconscious. I looked around at the bright lit hallway then back at the person standing. They rushed toward me crouching down in front of me. "Persephone!" the voice sounded distant as I stared. The voice sounded so familiar, but the pain surging through my head made it sound foreign. I couldn't make out the face as black spots filled my vision. "Luc." the last thing that left my mouth before everything went black.

.....

        I stirred as I heard rustling, the comfy sheets over me making me want to sleep forever. Visions of James took over my mind. His angry face making fear run through me. The grip he had on me felt like a thousand knives cutting into me. I couldn't stop him. I couldn't move. I couldn't scream. My voice suddenly was heard in the horrible nightmare. "Stop! No! James stop!" I screamed, he continued as my screaming continued. Tears were running down my face. "No! No!" I kicked and pushed. "Persephone, wake up!" a soft yet frantic voice filled my ears. "No!" my eyes shot open to see Luc sitting there. He was holding my head in his hands. Tears were running down my face as I stared at him. "Luc?" he nodded, wiping the tears off my face. "But, James. He-he was-" I stuttered as my sobs interrupted the sentence. 

        "It's okay. Persephone, I'm here now he won't hurt you." he pulled me into his arms rocking me back and forth. I cried into his chest, pulling him closer, feeling protected in his arms. "He-he was." I lifted my face to look up at Luc as he shushed me. He had a broken sort of look in his eyes as he stared at me. "I took care of it. He won't hurt you anymore. I'll make sure of it." he hugged me tightly. I had bandages on my arms, my head banging furiously. Realization dawned on me. "Where were you?" I asked him pushing away from him gently. "I was- I was." he stuttered and looked slightly stuck. I looked at him questionably and got up from the bed. "Where were you?" I asked sternly, he looked stuck as what to say. "I was in the underworld." he replied back nervously, standing up as well. I raised an eyebrow at him. "I was preparing to show you something." my face softened.

        "One that took all weekend?" I asked him, he nodded. "I had to make it look perfect, for you." he grabbed my hands in his. I looked down at myself and frowned. "Come on. I'll show you." he gently started to pull me away, but I stood in place. He turned back and looked at me confused. "What's wrong?" he tilted his head to the side looking at me confused. "I can't go. Not when I look and feel like, like, shit." I said, wanting to pinch myself cause I swore. But, that's how I felt okay! Like shit, cow shit, cow shit covered in flies, in a field, far far away. "You do not look like shit." Luc chuckled and walked closer to me. "But, I do! I'm covered in bandages, my head is throbbing and my lip is bleeding." I sighed and pulled my hand out of his. "Maybe next time." I said sitting back down on my bed, pulling my legs to my chest and placing my head on my knees.

        An arm wrapped around my waist and I felt myself being lifted up. Arms were under my knees and I stared up at Luc pleading him not to take me. "You should feel beautiful cause you are." I shook my head and hid my face in his chest. "No." I said, feeling stubborn and just wanting to stay home and cuddle with Artemis and Luc after what just happened. "I'll just drag you then." I could practically feel his smirk as he began to walk away. My eyes widened as I felt him take a large step and felt him slightly stumble. A warm atmosphere was felt around us. I looked up and saw black bricked walls surrounding us. There were comfy seats nearby with crimson red cushions on them, looking so comfortable. "Where are we?" I asked Luc. He smiled down at me and placed me down. "My home." he said with a smile as he looked around. 

        My eyes wandered around the big room. It felt warm and cozy, like home. A smile placed itself on my face as I looked and walked away from Luc. It felt familiar to be here, like I knew where everything was. I ran my hand along the chairs, feeling the soft fabric under my fingers. "There's a lot more to this mansion." Luc's kind voice filled my ears making me melt. "Will you show me?" I asked him excitedly. "Yes, but first, we must dress appropriately." I raised an eyebrow at him. He smirked at me and grabbed my hand pulling me away. I was pulled down a long hallway and up stairs before we stopped in front of a room. "This is your room." Luc let go of my hand before he opened the two doors. The room lit up, with it's cream colored walls and canopy bed. My eyes widened and I smiled. Quickly I tackled Luc in a hug. He chuckled and hugged me back twirling me around.

        I repeated thank you to him as he placed me down. "Your welcome." he said with a big smile. "Now go change." he gently pushed me into the room and closed the doors.

......

        A knock sounded on the door, signaling Luc was there. "Ready?" he asked through the door. "Yes." I called, I looked in the mirror and glared at the bandages on my arm. The doors opened and I turned to see Luc. He was dressed in an all black suit with a green tie. He stared at me as I stared back. "Wow." we both said at the same time. I blushed and tried to hide my arms. "Sorry." I said turning away. "Why?" Luc asked behind me. "The bandages ruin the whole gown." I said hiding my arms. Footsteps walked closer to me and Luc appeared in the mirror beside me. "Here, if your so bothered then." he placed his hands on my bandages. He gently pulled them both off my arms. He placed his hand on my arm before pulling it away. There were no scars left over, making me gasp. He repeated it on the other arm and smiled at me kindly. I grinned up at him, making him smile wider.

        He placed his hand in mine and pulled me away. "Let's show you my home." Luc snapped his fingers and suddenly we made it outside. It was slightly colder out here and darker. There was a large light to the left of us and darkness to the right. "This way." he pulled me to the right. I heard a scream making me jump and look around nervously. "It's alright. I got you." Luc wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled us toward the darkness. I stared behind us before turning forward.


	14. Cerberus

*Warning! Slight fluff at the end! Only for mature readers!*

Per's POV

        A large cave surrounded me and Luc, only the sound of chains heard once in a while. A shiver ran down my spine as I looked around. It was dark and frightening and cold. Luc's heavy breathing was heard beside me as we slowly strolled farther into the cave. I stopped in my tracks as I heard a low rumble, sounding like a growl. Luc turned and smiled at me kindly reassuring me that I was going to be fine. Luc pushed me in front of him standing me in place right in front of a large metal fence. The feeling of his arm left my waist making me whimper in fear. I hugged my arms to myself looking around to where Luc could be at. My eyes trailed up the fence and how it towered over me. Something shifted inside the cage, and was hard to decipher since it was so dark in here. A light burned to life nearby causing a trail of candles to be lit around the cave. Luc stood near the cage, smirking.

        "Ready?" he asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. My eyes widened and turned to look at the cage. I turned back to him, gulping, I nodded. He smiled and pulled a large key out of his coat pocket. His back then turned to me as he grabbed a lock and placed the key inside. A quiet click was heard before the lock fell to the floor. Luc grabbed the handles of the gate and pried them open with minimal effort. A loud screech of metal hitting the floor made me cringe. I stepped backwards as both gates flung forward and stretched out around the cave. His smile returned as he stared at my pale face. Luc brought his finger to his face and whistled. It echoed off the walls before the sound of pounding steps were heard and felt. The floor shook as the tall mass of around 20-30 feet ran at full speed toward us. My eyes widened as I stared at the fluffy animal in front of me, it's heads sniffing me.

        "Persephone, this is Cerberus. My dog." Luc smiled fondly up at the dog. Cerberus pulled it's heads back and tilted them to the side. My face was full of shock before being replaced with a smile. "He's adorable." I reached out toward the dog in and attempt to pet him. He leaned down and sniffed my hand, looking back over to me before suddenly laying down on the ground. I jumped at the sudden movement and looked at Luc questionably. Luc broke out into a chuckle at my face and walked toward me. "He wants you to pet him." Luc reached out and scratched the large fluffy chest of the dog. A small smile spread on my face as I bent down on my knees and started to pet Cerberus. The dog's tail wagged happily as I scratched his neck and pet one of his heads. His leg happily shook as I scratched gently behind it's ears. Cerberus got up and got into a playful stance, staring at me.

        "You wanna go play?" I asked Cerberus in the best baby voice I could master. He wagged his tail and spun around almost smacking me in the face. He barked and ran back into the cage before returning with a large ball in his mouth.  I grinned and attempted to pick up the slobbery ball. After successfully picking it up I bounced it in a different direction in the cave. Cerberus ran after it and growled, chewing on the ball like a maniac. "He really likes you." Luc stared at me then back toward his dog. I grinned and quickly ran into the cage going after Cerberus. He looked over at me and barked happily running back towards me. "I'm gonna get ya!" I said playfully. He barked and ran away as I chased after him giggling excitedly. Cerberus turned and started to chase me instead, making me run away laughing like a psycho. I attempted to hide behind the bouncy ball only to have him sneak behind me.

Luc's POV

        I watched as Persephone played with Cerberus giggling. Excitement and happiness was clear on her face as Cerberus licked her. Persephone managed to get away and ran around the cage once again. My eyes noticed as she ran that she seemed to leave a trail of flowers behind her. Cerberus barked and continued to follow her running through the flowers and pausing to play in them once in a while. I walked out into the cage and looked at the flowers. I bent and picked one up plucking it from the ground. It was fully bloomed and everything. How? Persephone seemed to stop running and was breathing heavily as she walked over to me. I inspected the flower, my eyebrows scrunching together in confusion. "That dog is awesome." Cerberus walked up behind her and placed his heads under her arm. "Hey are you alright." Persephone touched my arm causing a spark to run through it.

        I nodded and turned back to her the flower still in hand. A smile made it's way on my face at how she looked fondly up at Cerberus. I grabbed her hand and gently pulled her into my chest. The scent of old books and Spring filled my nose making me snuggle into her closer. "Would you like to take him for a walk?" I asked her, my eyes scanning her face. She smiled and nodded turning to Cerberus and patting his heads. I snapped my fingers and managed to transport all three of us to the surface. We ended up in an empty field of flowers with a forest surrounding it. Cerberus barked and started to run around and play in the daisies. Persephone twirled around staring at the scenery before her. Her eyes landed on me a small smile on her lips. She skipped over to me and grabbed my hand. "Come on." she pulled me away, farther into the field Cerberus following beside us.

        Persephone stopped in the middle of the field and let go of my hand. The feeling of her warmth left me making me feel empty. She crouched down and gently started to pluck a few flowers. I stepped away and made my way under a shady tree. I watched her make a small bouquet of flowers, plopping down crossing her legs under her. Cerberus trotted to her side and panted in the hot sun. He layed down beside her and looked sleepy. Persephone was making something with the flowers in her hand, once in a while stopping and petting Cerberus for a few minutes. I stared fondly at her beauty and all the wonderful things about her flooded my mind. She was kind, nice to everyone she met. She was beautiful, more gorgeous then all the stars in the sky. She was nerdy, telling me all I needed to know about Earth so I could fit in. And the cute way she scrunched her nose when she read a book.

        I was in the middle of damning prisoners to Hell when I was summoned by her. I at first thought it was a horrible thing, but it turned out to be the best thing that's ever happened to me. The gentle feeling of something being placed on my head caused me to be snapped out of my trance. I looked up to see Persephone with a flower crown in her hair, she giggled as she looked down at me. I felt around on my head feeling a flower crown sitting in my hair. She giggled as I smiled and pulled it out of my hair. I looked at the pretty girl sitting next to me and placed it back in my hair. "Now you look like a flower child." she giggled and sat beside me. Chuckling, I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her beside me. A slight shade of pink took over her face making me laugh. Persephone gently layed down, her head on my lap. Her blue eyes stared up at me, her lips turning up in a smile.

        My fingers played with her hair as we sat in silence, a gentle breeze making the trees sway. Nearby Cerberus yawned and fell back asleep leaving Persephone and I to ourselves. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her she was too beautiful. She stared back at me, the innocence in her eyes making me want to howl. She didn't know what she did to me. My thumb met her cheek and rubbed circles into it feeling how soft she was. I leaned down and met my lips to hers. As bad as I wanted to continue kissing her I pulled away, reluctant. Her eyes fluttered open and looked up at me. She bit her lip and sat up. Pain shot through me, wondering whether or not I pushed her away. I opened my mouth to apologize, not wanting to loose her. I closed my eyes wanting to punch myself. Lips met mine once again, fireworks erupting in my stomach. I kissed back and placed my hands around her waist pulling her closer to me.

        She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. Her fingers brushed through and tugged at my hair making me moan. Persephone pulled away from the heated kiss only to pull me back in once again. I layed us down in the grass, hovering over her. Her hands met my jacket and slowly unbuttoned it. She struggled to get it off of me, her frustration clear. I growled at the fabric and ripped it off of myself. She tugged at my tie pulling me closer to her, if that was possible. My lips trailed down to her neck, sucking at the gentle skin. Persephone moaned, the sweet sound filling my ears. She grabbed at the buttons on my shirt, undoing them. Her hands roamed my chest. Each touch burned my skin. The gentle trail of her hands on my skin slowly going lower until meeting the hem of my pants. I pulled away from kissing her neck and looked down at her. 

        Her eyes had fire in them, mine filled with passion. I wanted her. No, I needed her.  
         
        With a snap of my fingers I transported us back home.


	15. "Watching the sky fall."

*Slight Sexual Content! Skip til' the end if you do not want to read!*

Luc's POV

        The sound of the bedroom door slamming shut sounded behind us. My lips collided with Persephone's, my hands grasping her waist. I began walking forwards as she moved back. My small gentle push caused Per's back to collide with the wall behind her. I could feel her soft lips mold with mine as she moved my hand to grip her waist as the other held her cheek. She pushed her body against my own harder,  the thick fabric of our clothes holding us down.

        My lips trailed down her jawline towards a soft spot on her neck, that I've been wishing to place my lips on. My teeth slightly tugged on the delicate skin as I sucked on the sweet spot. She wiggled in my grasp as a tiny whine left her mouth. The noise made me pull her closer, grip her tighter. Her dress made it impossible to pick her up like I had wanted. She slipped under my grasped and I felt a slight pain in my stomach. I pulled my mouth away from her neck and looked down at her. Her features were brushed with a soft pink shade, her chest moving fast and out of breath.

        She looked at me with a look in her eyes I hadn't seen in the longest time. My temptation was hard to control as my lips met hers again, our feet dragging us toward the bed. She kicked off her heels as she lay down on the sheets, myself doing the same with my shoes. 

        I crawled on top of her, the look of her beneath me making me weak. My fingers threaded through her hair, the flower crown long gone as I leaned down to kiss her again. It was more sweet than the others, making me want more. With a whimper she ripped at my shirt attempting to take it off. I followed her instructions feeling the soft texture of her hair leave my hand. My shirt was thrown to the ground, before I turned back to her. Her eyes roamed my chest as she moved her hands to do the same. My tattoos had changed once again and were more intricate than the other times she had seen them. Per's eyes met mine, the blue bright and clear.

        My legs straddled her, but she was able still able to sit up. She grabbed at the hem of my pants and gently undid them as I worked on her dress. The echo of the zipper radiated around the room before the sound of me tossing it replaced it. She was in the middle of slipping of my trousers as I looked at her. Her body was beautiful in every way, but when she caught me staring she attempted to hide herself. 

        I grabbed her arms and moved them aside as I lay us both down. I kissed her with all the feelings I felt in that moment, in an attempt to make Perrie feel what I felt. She replied with a soft kiss, moving her hands to grip my chin and pull me closer. My hands met her back were her bra was soon undone and gone. We moved in sync, her body relaxing into mine.

All I desired to do was stare at her beauty. No words could describe the affect she had on me at this moment. No words to describe the love, the love I felt for her.

Perrie's POV

        Luc's stare made me more insecure then I already was. Here he was looking handsome in the dim light hanging from his ceiling, and here I sat, me, Perrie. I was nothing compared to this king.

        His hand grasp my leg lightly, and I flinched as I realized what was going to happen. He removed his hand and looked at me with fear in his eyes, as if he hurt me. My eyes met his for a moment, and he seemed to realize my hesitation.

        "Per if you don't want to I can stop. We don't have to do this." Luc looked at me sympathetically and surety. 

        His genuine look made me smile at how caring he was for me. "Luc, I-I wanna wait. You are an amazing guy and I really want this moment to be perfect for you and me. I really want to get to know you better, like figure out what you like to do, or what your favorite color is. I just really want to-"

        Luc cut me off, "Wait." I nodded slowly and looked away from him in shame. Luc seemed to really want this, and I just can't forgive myself if I let him down. He crawled closer to me and pulled my chin up so my eyes met his. "Perrie, it's fine. We can wait, if you're not ready it's fine. Don't be so unsure about your decision, and whether your're making me mad or not. It's okay." he moved a piece of hair out of my face and kissed my lips. A small smile appeared on my face and reflected onto his.

        "God you're so beautiful." he whispered. I blushed and hugged his torso tightly.

        "Thank you for understanding, Luc." he hummed and planted a wet kiss on my forehead. 

        When he eventually pulled away and stood up, I couldn't help but grin at him as he strode away to double doors nearby. It felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulder's. As he disappeared I stood as well and looked around for my clothes. I did not feel like wearing the dress again as it was too heavy for my tired self. I scooped up Luc's black button up from the ground and pulled it on. My small stature couldn't slightly take up all the space in the shirt, so it hung low on my thighs, the sleeves merely becoming paws around my hands.

        Arms picked me up around the waist and spun me around making me laugh. My head leaned back as a grin spread across my face before he put me down again. "Luc don't do that you-" I turned around and stared at three people just beyond the doorway. "Scared me." I gulped out the last part and stared at the two guys checking me out and the one girl with so much fear.

        "Well, hello there."


	16. The Reapers

**Per's POV**

"Who-who are you?" my voice shook with increasing fear as I stared at the three strangers. They all had the same smirk planted on their faces, slight dimples showing on their cheeks. The one who picked me up a few seconds ago stepped forward and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Think of us as," he placed his hands in front of me with his palms facing out, "The few people who you wish not to see after your sex session." he looked up at the ceiling, flinging his extended palm out to the sky slowly. His eyes stayed there for a moment as he nodded at the thought. He removed his arm from around my shoulders and stepped away from me. A cheeky grin replaced his smirk, his hands now in his pockets. "That or the people who wish to see what is under that shirt of yours." He pointed at the white button up and raised a curious eyebrow at me. I widened my eyes and stepped away from the pervert.

The guy standing in the back scoffed and walked forward. He shoved the tall boy aside with a glare before turning toward me. "Don't mind my brother, actually don't even think of him. He's just a low life boy toy who wishes to get in every girls pants." the other guy chimed in chuckling out a small 'Love you too, bro.'

The guy in front of me automatically rolled his eyes and flipped him the bird before turning back to face me. "Unlike him, who made a horrible first impression," cue the offended 'Hey!', "I plan on starting on a good note. Hi, I'm Grim Asaph Reaper, pleased to meet you." he extended his hand politely while blowing the hair out of his eyes. The kind smile on his face made me raise an eyebrow at him suspiciously.

"Reaper?" I questioned him. He looked at his hand then back up at me before sighing and placing it back in his pockets.

"Yup." the second boy chimed in as he rested his chin on his brothers shoulder. "We're the Reapers. You know the big scary Grim Reapers who collect everyone's souls and chain them up in the Underworld. That's us!" he seemed rather cheerful about all this. "But, don't worry were not here to chain you up, were just here too talk to the boss."

"The boss?" I was completely confused at this point. First of all, wasn't Luc supposed to be the Grim Reaper? "I'm sorry but am I missing something? Cause isn't Luc supposed to be the Grim Reaper." I stared at them all curiously, wondering how this could be possible.

"Nope." he popped the P, "He's just the one who takes all the credit for it.. sure he chooses who to kill or who dies and gets sent here, but were the one's who actually collect them. He kills the ones needed and rules over them here." I looked at the ground as my mind tried to comprehend everything.

"I'm sorry, but what?" I gave a worried look to the two boys in front of me.

The girl in the back sighed and looked at the two guys. "Jesus , you guys are the worst presenters in the underworld. Honestly, are you serious? That's how you introduce yourselves to girls, no wonder you're both single." she looked at them with the most displeased look I have ever seen. They gave offended looks as she stepped past them. She rolled her eyes at them and extended her right hand to me. "Ekaterina Anarchi Reaper, call me Kat." she gave a soft smile as I gripped her hand with my own and introduced myself as well.

"Persephone Cordelia Fiore." her face seemed to drop a little before going back to its original kind smile. "Nice to meet you Kat, Grim, and..." I tilted my head and bit my lip staring at the rather tall stranger.

He chuckled and stepped forward, "Death Asro Reaper. Pleased to meet you Persephone." he mockingly bowed and gave me a cheeky smile as he stood straight again. My laugh echoed around the room and lightened up the mood a small bit. They don't seem so bad, they're pretty funny to be honest.

"Where's 'Luc'?" Grim made air quotes at the word Luc and looked around the dimly lit room. I looked around as well and shrugged at the three.

"I honestly do not-" the sound of a door opening nearby caused us all to turn and see a distracted Luc. He was brushing his teeth while pulling on some sweatpants. When he fully slipped on his pants he walked forward and continued to brush his teeth. He finally looked up to see us all staring at him with confused and amused expressions on our faces.

We all had a stare off with Luc as he slowly stopped brushing. "Speak of the Devil." Death jokingly said breaking the silence. The look he gave was a look that could kill, and could if he tried.

Death only replied with putting his hands up in surrender while the rest of us stifle our urge to laugh.

Luc pulled out the toothbrush from his mouth and spit, literally. "What the fuck are you guys doing in here?" Luc sounded furious and looked as if he was going to blow someones head off. He walked toward the three other people causing them to step back. When he was close enough he pushed me behind his back and held me there safely. I could feel his harsh breaths as he held me tightly against his back. I lay my chin on his shoulder as I tried to look and see what he was going to do.

Barely peering over him, I could see Kat roll her eyes and step between her two brothers. "We're for the list of souls we have to collect. We heard you were back and decided to come get it before you left again." she extended her hand and waited for Luc to place the list in her palm.

I got a glance at the confused look on Luc's face as he stared at her palm. A look of realization dawned on his face and he sighed loudly. He rubbed his palm down his face and spoke with disappointment in his voice. "Fuck, I forgot to write one." he gave them all a guilty look and a defeated sight.

Kat's face dropped in shock before turning into an irritated one. "You forgot?" he nodded and received a sour expression. "You forgot! How the hell how we supposed to get the souls now?! They're probably long gone and with that big handed guy in the sky!" she exploded and attempted to hit him across the cheek.

He grabbed her hand before she could lay it on his face. "You will not lay a hand on me just because I fucking forgot to write a little list. Who gives a damn if they're gone, it's just a few souls not a billion!" he pushed her hand away and glared at her right back.

She stumbled on her feet a little and glared at him. "You better have the list by next week or you'll forget about us working for you again." she walked backwards to the door before stopping and looking at me. "It was nice meeting you Persephone." she gave me a small smile before stomping out of the room. Grim and Death stood in front of the door in surprise, matching the one on my own. When they turned and saw me standing behind Luc in shock they gave me sympathetic smiles and walked out of the room, closing the double doors behind them.

Luc began calming down before turning towards me with a completely fake smile on his face. "Sorry about that she's a little, bipolar. They never come into my room unless it's an emergency. A measly little list, that's not an emergency, why was she in here?" Luc dozed off trying to think of a reason.

"It's okay, everyone gets a little frustrated." I gave him an expression of understanding.

A relieved smile spread across his lips, before he leaned in and pressed a kiss on my lips. "Want to watch a movie?" he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bed. I nodded and crawled on top of the sheets with him. We fixed the pillows so that we could sit up and see the screen. He pulled me into his strong chest and kissed my forehead as he pulled up a movie on the TV.

I smiled and leaned my head against his chest as I tried to get multiple thoughts out of my head, but one kept coming back.

Why did Luc push me behind his back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! I know it's been literally FOREVER since I updated last. But, this just had to be perfect for all of you!! I love you all so so so much and can't wait to see you in the next update!! I hope you liked it and I'll see ya'll, maybe tomorrow?!? Bye lovelies! <3 -Mama


End file.
